


in the light dying

by Cicadaemon



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horny losers get married, The Terror Kink Meme, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: Silna starts a new life in Scotland with Harry.





	in the light dying

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the kinkmeme prompt "goodsir/silna, wedding night"
> 
>  
> 
> _post-series au where silna comes home with harry to scotland and they get married and bang, a lot. prompting this because becuase i want them to have a happy endgame but also because someone on tumblr told me to stop bringing silna to europe in fic_
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously this was requested by ao3 user pytor (also known as thomasblanky on tumblr) who was also kind enough to edit. I love you!!!!!

The wedding itself had been nothing special. She really had nothing to go off of, but by the way Jane had pursed her lips at Harry’s adamancy to keeping the venue to the family, Silna could easily gather that this wedding was going to be highly unusual. Nonetheless, his wishes had been respected and they married in the town’s church. Harry had wanted to keep it to the home, something apparently unique to Scotland, but that’s when Joseph had put his foot down.  
  
“I am a Minister,” He had said, his mouth drawn in a tight line. “If you must diverge from standards and tradition, fine by me. You will marry in a church, however, or I swear to God Henry I will kill you. And yes, Robert, I know I used a profanity, stop looking at me like that!”  
  
So, they married in a church, with Joseph ordaining. She had been dressed in proper European attire. Jane had been considerate in what Silna would like, suggesting to the dress maker what needed to be made. In the end she had ended up with a bell-sleeved coat of soft fabric (“It’s called velvet.” Jane had told her), with a tartan dress. The colours chosen had been dark, a mix of burgundies and blues which she had been told by the dressmaker suited her skin tone. She didn’t know how to take this, but she was told it was a compliment.  Silna in her own time had taken her qulittaq, it no longer useful, and made what Jane had called a stole out of it. At the end of the day, she thought it was too many layers and ostentatious.  
  
Harry had loved it. He had nearly wept at the sight of her in it.  
  
The vows were not short, and she had forced herself to speak aloud. The words did not come off her stub of a tongue easy, and the vows standard to their church were long enough the make her jaw ache. She had no issue talking, but having to speak for a long time and loudly annoyed her. She had stumbled over the words, and she had winced each time she got the pronunciation wrong, but the way that Harry had looked at her was enough to keep her going.  
  
“I, Henry Duncan Spens, take thee, Silna, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward.” His eyes had teared up as he said his own vow, and Silna found herself tearing up along with them.  
  
And once the vows were over, Joseph had declared them husband and wife. There had been no waiting, Harry had cupped her face and kissed her long and sweet. She was swimming, happiness making her dizzy. She’d never get this ceremony stuff, but she could understand that this was important to him. He had humoured her in her own traditions, it was only fair she gives back as well. She had put her hands to his wrists and kissed him back with as much zeal. It was only when Joseph coughed loudly, and Robert had laughed maniacally that they broke apart, flustered.  
  
Rather, Harry was flustered and Silna could not help but laugh too. She had looked back to Harry, beaming, and pressed another kiss to him.  
  
The snow outside was not deep, at least compared to what she was used to. John had complained loudly about it when he had arrived a day ago, but Silna had pretended to be deaf. She loved it. It was soft underfoot; her boots had no traction like her kamikutaak but she found that she was sure in her step without fearing of falling. Even if she did slip, Harry had hooked his arm in hers.  
  
At home, they had all congregated to the living room, the fireplace going strong. Robert had pulled out strong spirits (for the life of her she could never remember the name) and poured a glass for each of them.  
  
“Not every day my big brother gets married,” He had said as he handed the glass to Silna. “I fear with a minister and-“ He used his fingers to mimic air quotes. ”-a ‘confirmed bachelor’ as my other brothers we will never see a marriage again.”  
  
That had awarded him a pillow thrown at him by John, and snickering from Joseph. She had been sitting on the sofa basically right on Harry’s lap, his arm around her. She looked up to him, his face scrunched up in confusion over all of this. He just shook his head.  
  
“Robert is an idiot.” He whispered in her language. “We can finish up the drink and… retire if you want?”  
  
She nodded at that and looked down to her drink. It was amber in colour, and she knew it would taste terrible and bitter. And yet she took a tentative sip, only to be surprised that it’s burn was not accompanied by bitterness.  
  
“Spiced whisky, darling.” Robert had sung out when he saw the look on her face. “We bring it out for special occasions. Christmas, Hogmanay, birthdays, etcetera. And now weddings!”  
  
She still poured the rest of it into Harry’s glass.  
  
They sat down there for a while, listening to Robert and John arguing (or maybe conversing it was hard to tell with the two of them) on some sort of article that had been popular in Edinburgh. Some names were dropped that she recognised, but other than that she listened with no thought to it. She was jostled every so often when Harry would take his arm off of her to give his input with exaggerated movements, which really was the only time she’d smile at the conversation. Jane had shared a look of exasperation at one point which she happily returned with rolled eyes.  
  
Eventually though the conversation died down. Or rather it was put to a halt by Jane.  
  
“Honestly children,” She had sighed. “As much as I enjoy listening to you all go on about so and so is a terrible doctor, this and that are terrible theories, it’s late and I think we should all get some rest. We should let,” she had jerked her head to Harry and Silna, “the newlyweds get on with the rest of their night in peace.”  
  
Robert had snorted at that. “So bold.”  
  
“Shut up.” She had snapped which only fuelled Robert’s giggles. Silna looked to Harry, confused. He sighed heavily.  
  
“She means,” he said slowly in her language, “we need to go upstairs and consummate it. Customs here.”  
  
She nodded (she knew about this thanks to Jane and really it also didn’t seem like a big deal) and Robert had jumped in. “You know I hate it when you two speak in that language, I want to know what you’re saying.”  
  
“A pity,” Harry switched back to his own tongue. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to suffer not knowing. You can all stay up, I’m gone, however. Will you join me?” He asked her. She nodded.  
  
There was a remark from Robert as they left the room, followed by the swift sound of flesh meeting flesh and a cry of pain. She couldn’t help, but snicker at that.  
  
They had been sleeping in separate rooms at Jane’s request (or rather Joseph’s complaining, depending on who you asked) though they were next to each other on the third floor. She would sneak into his room when she was sure everyone was asleep and cuddle into him. She hadn’t been plagued with nightmares like Harry had been, but she never slept easy anymore without someone in bed beside her. Fort Resolution had spoiled her in the sense that she had spent every night next to him, and she had grown too fond of sharing with him.  
  
Harry stopped on the second flight of stairs, not going up to the third, and looked to the door in front of them. She knew this bedroom was not in use, but Harry gestured for her to move forward. She looked at him, not sure if she should actually do so.  
  
“Jane spoke to me this morning,” he answered. “She told me it was only fair the married couple get the master suite. I wasn’t fond of the idea, but she was stubborn. Go ahead.”  
  
So, she listened to him, opening the wooden door carefully. Instead of a room there was another hallway, tiny and confined. Harry nudged her back gently with his hand. “The door to your left. The other one is the water closet.”  
  
Inside the door Harry had told her to go through was a bright bedroom. There was a fireplace immediately to her left, simple in design and made of stone. Further down, there was a couch before the windows, with a standing mirror beside it. The bed was almost immediately before her. She stepped forward to touch one of the posts just as she heard Harry close the door. She traced her finger around the ornate carvings in wood, marvelling at how pretty it was. She moved her attention from that to the actual bed itself, picking up one of the pillows to hug, before placing it back on the bed. The duvet itself was all warm hues that looked to be quilted together. She knew the room Jane slept in had a bed like this, a four poster as she had called it, with railing at the top to hold what was called a tester. A fancy word for light fabric curtain. This one missed the tester, though it could be attached if they wanted it.  
  
It was lovely. Cozy, even. She took in every sight she could, trying to become as familiar with it as quickly as possible. Silna had scarcely noticed Harry taking off his coat and folding it up onto the dresser that was pushed up right at the end of the bed.  
  
“Do you like it?” he asked softly. His face was serious, though she noted the little way his eyebrows furrowed; that only happened when upset or nervous. She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“Cozy,” she signed to him. “Bed looks soft.”  
  
He blushed at that, the serious expression not leaving his face. He nodded too, and looked down to the frock coat, smoothing it out some.  
  
“Are you okay?” she said, wincing a little at her voice. He looked up, eyes wide, and smiled.  
  
“Of course, I am.” He was not convincing. “I am always okay... Better than okay around you.”  
  
She walked towards him, hating how her dress brushed against the bed. She hated these cage things that were deemed necessary to wear; she felt too bulky in them. She’d happily rip it off and trade it in for her regular pants, or dresses free of cages and petticoats.  
  
“You’re bad at lying,” she whispered when she was upon him. She traced her fingers along his hips before locking them behind his back. He gulped at that. “What is bothering you?”  
  
He blinked rapidly, something he tended to do when nervous or when he was trying to force himself to maintain eye contact, something she knew he had great difficulty doing.  
  
“I don’t know how to do this.”  
  
Something about being here in Scotland that she had not experienced back in the Arctic was constant confusion. She hated how these white people would talk in riddles or in circles without any explanation. They should understand that she wasn’t going to be familiar with what they were talking about, but instead she was always left hanging.  
  
Harry was good in that he always picked up on her confusion quickly. “I know we’ve… done things before, but I feel like this should have some standard to it. I’m making myself nervous over this, don’t mind me.”  
  
Oh.  
  
She smiled at that. How could she not? He was adorable! He was right, this was not going to be a first. It was going to be to some degree; they had never actually had sex properly up to this point. Plagued with sickness and exhaustion led to a fairly boring sex life, though she had gotten to know his body well enough and he could boast the same of her own. When they had been well enough, and their appetite stronger, he had rebuffed her. He had stated he’d rather keep to everything but sex, for the sake of her honour. All of it bullshit, which she called him out on, but he had stuttered out that he didn’t feel comfortable with anything penetrative. So they figured out other ways to make each other feel good. With expectations now on them, no wonder he was nervous. She’d have to take the first steps, which she honestly didn’t mind. It wasn’t right to expect everything of him. He responded better to a gentle touch.  
  
She took her hands from behind his back and brought them to his face. She pressed his face to hers, brushing her nose against his cheekbone. They stood like that for a moment, taking it all in before Harry moved to kiss her softly. She let her hands fall onto his shoulders as he deepened it, brushing his tongue against her own. She let out a soft moan when he nipped the bottom of her lip gently.  
  
“Maybe,” she said against his mouth, breathing heavily. “Help me out of these first. Please.”  
  
He nodded quickly, nose brushing against her face before giving her one more quick kiss.  
  
The least arousing thing in the world was getting out of all of this fabric. Nonetheless, he helped her out of the worst of it, especially the damned corset she had been forced to wear.  
  
“It’s only for a couple of hours and I won’t do it tight,” Jane had promised, but Silna knew she’d hate it even if it was only for a little bit. Taking it off proved a struggle without the mechanism she knew Jane used. Eventually she was down to only to her undergarments, though even then the skirt was long enough to cover most of her legs. She had been able to help Harry out of his waistcoat at the same time, and she couldn’t help but marvel at with its dark satin fabric and little embroidered rosebuds. He always did look good in dark colours.  
  
“Do you need help with your boots?” he asked once he untied his cravat, also made of a dark fabric. She nodded and made her way to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she daintily lifted one foot and gave him a pinched smile that made him laugh. She watched him carefully as he got to his knees and began to unlace her boots, but stopped short. He had an almost peculiar look on his face, which concerned Silna some, but it shifted into that look he’d often to give her when he was about to do something he’d call ‘wicked’.  
  
He traced his fingers along where the boot had opened at her ankle, covered in a stocking. He brought his fingers slowly along her calf, the way he parted his lips telling her he was enjoying this. His eyes flickered up to her, a little smile appearing at his mouth.  
  
“Every part of you is beautiful,” he said slowly, the enunciation of ‘beautiful’ very distinct, something she really only heard him use. Silna sighed as those fingers became an open hand sliding its way along her bare thigh, only to stop when it got to the area she needed touching the most. She was already so wet just from some simple touching; a part of her felt as though she should be ashamed of being turned on so quickly. One could only image how Harry must be, though she was sure she’d see once he stood up.  
  
He slid the boot off and got to work on the other one, but not before he lifted her foot to place a kiss to her ankle and pepper them up her calf. She couldn’t help but giggle at this display of affection, and she did so again when he did the same thing to her other leg. There was no ceremony as he rolled off her stockings, but he didn’t break eye contact as he did and she felt herself shiver at his touch.  
  
He tried to hitch up her skirt after that, patting her bum a little to tell her to move her hips up, but it was fruitless when he saw there were more undergarments underneath.  
  
“Cold outside,” she said with a laugh. “Layers help.”  
  
“They’re not helping me right now,” he grumbled in return. He was quick to untie the lace of her short bloomers before giving them a soft tug off, and let something close to a strangled moan out at the sight of her sex.  
  
“Oh Lord be merciful.” he whispered. “I’ve missed this.”  
  
Silna blushed heavily at this, the look on his face enough to make her wiggle about with pleasure. Who wouldn’t want someone look at you as though you were the finest thing ever created? He brought his hands back along her thighs, pressing her legs wider in the process. He gave a quick lick of his lips before diving his head between her legs. She could feel him give an open-mouthed kiss to where her leg and pelvis met, missing the all so important bits she needed kisses to.  
  
“Terrible tease,” she whined. Her breath caught in her throat when he gave a soft peck just around where her clit was. He kept teasing her like this, not quite giving her what she needed, just enough to rile her up. Silna carded her fingers through his hair, enjoying how thick and curly it felt, giving it a little tug when he sent a jolt of pleasure through her. He seemed to enjoy this, as every time she did so he would give a little moan. It was torturous, but so excellent. Before she knew it, she was panting and gasping, feeling that charged sting that told her she was close to orgasming, but not quite there.  
  
Again, torturous.  
  
At one point she noticed he had actually slipped his hand away from her and was palming the erection that had become very apparent in his trousers. She had forgotten that he was barely undressed, something that always seemed to happen during their little trysts. There was ample pity for him. It was when he let out a little whine that she pushed his face away.  
  
“Everything off,” she commanded. He nodded, breathless and red.  
  
She watched as he stood up, taking in and enjoying the way his trousers tented with his arousal. He slipped off his suspenders, doubling over a bit when she reached out to touch the bulge. Silna looked up to see his reaction, and saw that he had froze in his action with his eyes closed and mouth popped open. He let out a shaky breath when she moved her hand against him, which soon became a low moan as she rubbed a little harder.  
  
“Please, no.” Even though his voice was shaky, it was enough to make her flush. “Don’t, please.”  
  
“Sorry,” she mouthed, even though he would be unable to see it. He proceeded to unbutton the small bit of his shirt that needed it. It took a moment to do as his hands wer shaking, but she didn’t mind. She leaned back onto her elbows and watched, finding this just as arousing as having him use his mouth on her. When he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the dresser, she couldn’t help but give a little laugh. He gave her a suspicious look.  
  
“Don’t you dare say it,” he said, hushed and threatening, though there was no really danger. She did this nearly every time.  
  
She smiled toothily. “Harry....”  
  
“No.”  
  
“...is very hairy.” She said laughing. He frowned comically at it as she laughed at him, but it didn’t stay long before he broke, laughing as well.  
  
“You are ridiculous.”  
  
“And you love me,” she signed to him.  
  
“And I love you,” he signed back, smiling sweetly at her. “So very much.”  
  
She stood up and removed the rest of her clothes as he began work on his boots. When he stood up to wiggle them off, he gasped loudly, eyes falling onto her breasts. She knew he had a taste for them, and had on several occasion praised them. He compared her to Venus once, though Silna was still unsure as to who this was. She could see he was trying to swallow, but it seemed to get stuck in his throat.  
  
“Jesus,” was all he said. Really, his reaction to seeing her naked every time made her feel beautiful in a way she never realised she needed to feel. She smiled at him and brought her hand out to his chest, tracing her fingers about just a little.  
  
“So…” She wanted to say he was beautiful too, but the words were lost. All that was coming to mind was the word in her language, pilukaunngituk, but it still didn’t capture what she wanted to convey. Instead, Silna looked up to him, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to get the words out, but failing. He cupped her face instead and kissed her, his beard tickling her face.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered against her mouth before giving her a peck one more time. “Don’t worry. I understand.”  
  
Silna was unsure if he really understood what she was getting at, but she appreciated the gesture anyway. She kissed him back, opening her mouth just enough to allow him to draw his tongue against hers. He tasted faintly of the spiced whisky, which wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He moaned softly into her as she slipped her hand down to the buttons of his trousers. She was never very clever with these things but she was able to pop them open quickly, especially considering she couldn’t see what she was doing. She fumbled a bit trying to find how to open up his drawers only to hiss when she felt more buttons.  
  
“Damn you and all your buttons,” she whispered, earning her a laugh and quick nip on the lips. As she fiddled with them he moved to deepen the kiss, making her gasp in return. It made concentrating hard. Harry broke the kiss, however. and batted her hand away.  
  
“As… erotic as it is to have you undress me, you’re not very good at this. And I would like to get on to the bed sooner than later,” he said with a soft smile, popping open the last of the buttons. “You can get up there now, let me just get undressed properly.”  
  
“Horrible,” Silna jeered, laughing when he shot her a look. She hopped up onto the bed, unsure if she should lie down, or maybe rearrange the bedding. She opted for the latter, pushing the duvet to the end of the bed; she tried to get her hair out of the braided bun it was still in, but gave up with it proved too difficult.  
  
“Need help with that?” Harry had asked as he got up onto the bed with her. She nodded, turning her back to him and tucked her feet beneath her. Her knees hurt from it, but this was easily ignored. She closed her eyes, enjoying how his fingers felt working their way around in her hair.  She could feel the small tugs as he pulled on pins and flowers, surprised that the sensation made her gut twist in the most pleasurable way. Eventually, her hair came tumbling down. She was ready to turn around a kiss him but was beat to the mark as he pulled away her hair and kissed her neck hard.  
  
She had never been one for loudness, but this was enough that she could not control the moan that seem to rip its way out of her throat. His hand snaked its way around her waist, trailing up to her breast. As he gave her a quick squeeze, Silna covered his hand with her own and moaned softly as kissed and sucked softly on her neck and shoulder. She could barely contain a small, breathy laugh when he moved closer to her, feeling his cock brush against her back.  
  
“Maybe it’s your turn?” she asked, breathing heavily. “I feel spoiled.”  
  
He hummed as he pressed another kiss to her neck, this time right along her pulse. She was suddenly aware of how hard her heart was beating.  
  
“I’m enjoying this too,” he moaned.  
  
“I want to make you happy too, though. Like you're doing to me.”  
  
She could feel him smile against her skin. “Oh?”  
  
“Yes,” she said, nudging her shoulder to get him off of her. “Could you get on your back for me? Please?”  
  
Silna was able to turn now, and jumped, realising just how close they were. She couldn’t help but take in the sight of him. He’d changed since they first met, his beard full and flecked with little greys that hadn’t been there before. Even the little lines on his face had changed, grown deeper, giving him a constant air of exhaustion. But that smile was still the same, and those doe eyes of his that could seem impossibly clear or muddied like the Firth, depending on how the light shined. Either way, she found him beautiful in a way she could hardly understand. What she did understand was that she never wanted to apart from him, wanted always to be able to comb her fingers through his hair or kiss him as tenderly as he deserved.  
  
They deserved all of this, after everything they went through. Everything that was to come was well earned, and she was going to enjoy every second.  
  
She closed her eyes as Harry leaned forward to give one more kiss and whispered that he was in her hands, a terrible play on what he was expecting to come.  
  
“Don’t be cocky,” she said with a laugh.  
  
“When have you ever known me to be so?” he teased back, laying down onto the bed.  
  
Lounging like he was she could take in every aspect of his body, which Silna could say she found completely and utterly delectable. She hadn’t been joking when she had made a play about his name and body: he was covered in dark, coarse hair. She had never really seen this among her own people, but apparently it was more a standard with white men. Still, she always felt surprised to see all the hair on his chest, more sparse as it travelled down his stomach, only to grow thick again at his groin.  
  
She inched her hand along his thigh, enjoying how he shivered. Silna was more than sure Harry wouldn’t be enjoying this in a moment, as she would be returning his earlier teasing. But for now, the smile that he bit back showed that he loved this, and it made the inside of her chest glow. She kept stroking the inside of his thigh, brushing against his stones every so often, awarding her with the sight of his cock twitching.  
  
Silna knew if she started too hard at him, he’d blush like a virgin on the wedding bed (a term she had picked up from John, of all people) and a become modest, but she couldn’t help herself. She marvelled at him, as he was beautiful even here. She didn’t have much reference, but she could clearly see he had some girth to him. She wasn’t much fond of taking him into her mouth, as it always felt sloppy and terribly done, but she could admit she loved the weight of him in her mouth, and even just thinking about it turned her on more. She gave a delighted huff, seeing how much he was already leaking without having been touched. Perhaps she was being too cruel.  
  
She moved her hand from petting his thigh and placed it upon his cock properly. Harry hissed, bucking his hips up slightly at the contact, but she did nothing more. She waited until his breathing was more steady before she began to stroke him, her grasp hard enough to make him moan but loose enough to do nothing but tease. Silna continues like this for a while, long steady strokes that make him squirm and huff. At one point he touched her free hand, which she has leaned onto and stroked his fingers up and down her wrist. It was enough to send tingles down her spine.  
  
Eventually she brings her mouth down onto him, and delights in the groan she pulled from him. She gives him a quick peck on the head before peppering kisses down his length, slow as she possibly can. When Silna reaches the base, she drags her tongue up loosely along a vein, making Harry grab at the sheets before bringing his hand to her hair. He played with a strand of hair rather than grab, making her smile.  
  
She kisses his head again, bringing the tip only slightly into her mouth. He tried thrusting up into her mouth, but Silna was quicker. She pressed a hand to his hip bone and forced him back down. She looked up, half-amused. “I don’t like it when you do that.”  
  
He nodded, mumbling out an apology. She understood he could barely control it, but the memory of nearly choking on him when he had unexpectedly thrust into her mouth and the aftermath of his apologies and her raw throat hardly made her want to relive it.  
  
His head fell back onto the pillow and he let out what was close to a whine. It was then Silna decided that enough was enough. They’ve teased, played about and kissed enough. If he had asked her now, she wouldn’t hesitate to say that she was aching. She was very aware of how sensitive she was and the need to have him in her, how good it’d feel to have him release inside of her.  
  
It was with this need she removed her hand and moved to straddle him.  
  
“What-“ He begins to ask, but stopped when she took his cock in her hands again.  
  
It was an awkward position but she strokes him again, teasing the head with her fingers. She was straddling his legs more than anything at this point, and when she lets go of him his cock falls against her. She muses for a second and begins to laugh.  
  
“What is it?” he asks as he props himself up on his elbows. He looks concerned, but she shakes her head.  
  
“You and I are both dark and hairy in the same sense. It was silly to laugh about,” Silna replies with a shy smile. She ducks her chin into her chest, blushing. He laughs as well, then.  
  
“Hard to put it into words.” Harry’s voice is low. “But the thought of that is very… encouraging perhaps? No, wrong word. Appealing? I can say that I feel the horn quite well now.” The last sentence comes tumbling out, nearly mumbled, his accent growing thick.  
  
She looked up to him and smiles, which he returns with half lidded eyes and a flushed face. What a sight! She moves up onto her knees and wiggles forward, then kneels down only a touch, enough so that she can feel his cock nudge against her entrance. She slides her fingers down, brushing them against her (if she could she would frig herself till she was close to coming, but she was impatient and knew that Harry was the same) and then onto him. She’s nervous, but the ache between her legs was overpowering,  and so she brought herself down onto his cock with a guiding hand making sure he did not slip from her grasp.  
  
Jane had warned her that she would feel pain when she had explained what was to be done on their wedding night. “When you break the maidenhead, it will hurt, maybe bleed,” she had said. Nothing could be farther from the truth, apparently. Harry had scoffed at the idea of it when she had brought it up to him later in the day.  
  
“I’ve had my fingers so deep in you my knuckles were covered,” he had laughed. “If such a thing as a ‘maidenhead’ existed I would have broken it tenfold by now. Don’t listen to her.”  
  
There was no sensation of breaking, just a wonderful, ecstatic feeling of fullness. She scarcely noticed the way he stiffened up and was instead completely enthralled in her own pleasure. It was hard to find a comparison. It was close to how it feels to have an itch finally scratched, though you’re not completely satisfied just yet. You could keep on scratching and still feel good. That’s what it felt like to have him to the hilt.  
  
Her mouth had dropped open involuntarily in her pleasure. She was already breathing heavily, and looking down to Harry she could see that he was in no better state. Neither dared to move,  and she knew that she needed to get used to the feeling of him. She assumed he was just overwhelmed, considering the look on his face.  
  
She leaned forward once she felt more comfortable, placing her hand onto his chest. This had to be the first moment of real quiet. Silna could make out distant sounds of course, the sound of the harbour not far from the home, gentle sounds of conversation downstairs and the way the house would creak with its age. Yet never had she experienced such a stillness. The Arctic, the home she once knew, was organic. Always moving. Always changing. Scotland was no different, just organic is a different way.  
  
Now though, everything seemed to stand still as though the room was completely isolated. She felt something blossom in her chest, overwhelming and powerful. Her breath came out short. Silna hadn’t realised she had closed her eyes till Harry had placed his hands onto hers, causing her to jerk them open. Little tears cascaded her face.  
  
“Are you okay?” He whispered. “Does it hurt?”  
  
She had not realised till now how the amber light from the wall lantern played with his appearance. His hair was blacker than she remembered it to be, and his eyes, which should be green, were dark and grey in the gloom. The light would flicker every so often and suddenly she wasn’t there, but back on the ship, the creaking of the house becoming the sound of ice against the hull. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine them in the orlop once more.  
  
A look must have crossed her face, as Harry grew visibly concerned. She shook her head. “I’m fine… I just lost myself for a moment. Sorry.”  
  
She could feel his fingers fidget against her hands. “Alright. Tell me… if you need to stop.”  
  
Silna shook her head one more time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn’t there, she was here. Outside was not yards of ice, but Scotland’s craggy landscape. Once she felt more stable, she opened her eyes again. Then carefully she rocked her hips up, mouth dropping open with the rush of pleasure that came with it and sank right back down. She kept doing this, forming a steady, but slow rhythm that had her softly gasping and sighing with each movement. Harry had moved his hands along the sides of her breasts down to her hips, keeping his grasp firm. Every so often he’d let out a grunt or a moan, soft and barely audible.  
  
Their silence meant the only sound to give proof to their lovemaking was the sound flesh and the creaking of the bed. It was deafeningly loud in the quiet room.  
  
Once she grew more confident in her movements, she leaned back away from him, settling her hands onto his legs for support and moved her hips in a more hurried fashion. His one hand slipped further down, grasp her bum slightly and he brought the other to her sex. With well practiced movement, he rubbed his thumb against the little nub making Silna cry out. That sting was back, and she was not ready to come against him. She brought her own hand down against him, stopping him.  
  
“Slower.” Her voice had gone even more guttural than normal, and she sounded out of breath. In any other state of mind she’d be shocked and embarrassed, but right now she couldn’t care. She rocked against him again, keeping her hand covering his and found herself mewling at the sensation.  
  
The bed creaked loudly, and for a moment Silna was self conscious of anyone who could hear this, but once Harry began to rub little circles into her again, she stopped caring. She was dangerously close now, but she could not stop the fast rhythm she had picked up and kept going until she felt the build of pressure in the pit of her stomach snap. There was no chance of staying quiet; she cried as she came hard, not sure of how long it lasted. Eventually she drifted down from the high, sweating and shaking.  
  
She fell forward onto him, holding him as tight as she could. Harry wrapped his arms around her as well, peppering little kisses to wherever he could on her head.  
  
“Amazing,” she said shakily. “Oh, fuck, that was amazing.”  
  
He hummed in agreement.  
  
She licked her lips before continuing, this time in her native tongue. “You make me feel so good, I hope you know. You and that good cock of yours.”  
  
He groaned in response to that, shaking slightly. “I’m glad to hear it.”  
  
“Do you want me on my back, so you can finish?” she asked again, switching to his own language. “So you can pound into me as you want? I want you to do that. Fuck me hard. Make sure I can barely walk tomorrow.”  
  
She pulled off of him, watching bite down hard on his bottom lip. Harry was completely flushed, his eyes watery, and she took pride in seeing him like this knowing that she was the cause; it was wonderful. He nodded after a beat. Before she could even get off of him, Harry placed one hand onto her and with a quick movement was able to flip the both of them, so she was on her back. She laughed at that and used the next moments to wiggle into a comfortable position on the bed. Harry cradled her head with one arm and the other placed for support. He tentatively pushed out and back into her and seemed pleased that she hooked her legs behind his back in response.  
  
“If I hurt you-“ He began.  
  
“You won’t. Go.”  
  
He leaned into her, kissing her gently before moving to press his cheek against her own. He pressed into her slowly at first, but picked up speed quickly. She could feel how hard he was breathing both with how his chest was pressed to her own and his breath against her ear. She thought the bed had creaked loudly before, but now it was even louder. She was sure anyone in the house could hear them. With the steady rhythm, she could feel herself on the edge of another orgasm. She grabbed whatever part of him she possibly could and cried into his shoulder, racing closer and closer. Then like a pop she was coming once again, more powerful than the last. This time, though, he wasn’t far behind.  
  
His pace became erratic, drawing out her own pleasure, and pressed his face into her neck as he moaned loudly. His voice became a long, drawn-out whine, and before she knew it his thrusts slowly came to a stop. She clung to him, not ready to let go. It was the odd, the feeling of him releasing inside of her. She could feel small pulses and maybe a tiny bit of warmth, but nothing else. She had expected more.  
  
After what felt like ages, Harry gently slipped out. There was a small sting that accompanied it, but otherwise she found herself missing the fullness. It was then she felt it, dampness and a sensation of dripping. Overall, not entirely unpleasant. Silna was still shaking as he got up off the bed and came back with what appeared to be a rag.  
  
“To clean up,” he said, his voice hoarse. She had no strength left in her, feeling well fucked and overly tired. She closed her eyes and let him do what he needed to. She jerked when he wiped away some of the fluids that covered her thighs and sex, over stimulated and sensitive. Eventually he finished his job and she could feel how the bed shifted as he laid down next to her, pulling the duvet over them in the process.  
  
“I love you so much,” she whispered, unsure of what language she was saying it in. She felt like she wasn't thinking clearly, still swimming in ecstasy. “So, so much.”  
  
Silna cracked her eyes open enough to see Harry lean over her and give her a kiss.  
  
“I love you too, Mrs. Goodsir,” he whispered. That was right, Silna had nearly forgotten. Silna Goodsir. That was her name now. She was back in the orlop again, but with a happy memory. Harry pointing to himself, back when she did not understand a word he said, repeating that again and again. Goodsir. She was happy to share that name with him now, feeling it suited her better to be a sir rather than a lady. She laughed at the thought of that. Being Mrs. Goodsir was always meant to suit her better than being Lady Silence. She was happier for this new name.  
  
“What’s so funny?” he asked, amused. She moved to her side and opened her eyes properly. He was in almost the exact same position, and she couldn’t help but notice what a mess his curls had become. He’d complain about brushing out what knots had formed in the morning, for sure  
  
She repeated her though and he had laughed at it as well.  
  
“You’re very clever you know that?”  
  
She shrugged. “I suppose.”  
  
“Well you are. Clever, intelligent and stunning. Truly the finest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure and honour to know.”  
  
He smiled at her then, soft and sleepy, when the word she wanted earlier came back. The one instead of beautiful.  
  
“Henry,” she whispered out his proper name, feeling how foreign it was in her mouth. It was easier to say with her ruined tongue than Harry, but it always seemed strange to call him anything other than that. Besides, she knew he liked his pet name better.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You’re absolutely radiant.”  
  
He blinked before he smiled wide. She loved the way his would crinkled when smiled like he did now.  
  
“As are you. Brighter than the moon and all the stars.” She blushed at those words. “I’m glad to have you. My darling wife.”  
  
She felt tears in her eyes; she was happy, too. Extraordinarily happy. If anyone ever asked her, Silna would say she was glad to come to Scotland, if only for him and his company. She moved to his chest and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. There was nothing else she could say; there were no words in any language she knew to convey what she felt. So, they lay there like that, with him stroking her back and lulling her to sleep.  
  
Silna could say, that despite everything that she had to go through to get here, that she would not change a thing. Her happiness was utterly well deserved. And she was more than happy to share it with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> yee haw
> 
> harrygoodsirs.tumblr


End file.
